Clown gone sexy
by justlikeanyotherfangirl
Summary: Blaine's acting group has a shared class with another acting group. New clown exercises are introduced and Blaine cannot feel more uncomfortable... until he's paired with a blue eyed guy. One shot.


Hi every one!

So one day I had one hell of an embarrassing acing class about being sexy and sensual. And like twelve hours later I couldn't stop picturing Kurt and Blaine attending that class so I wrote it. The written exercises were the exact same exercises I had on my class, but my experience obviously didn't happen like Kurt and Blaine's lol.

I'll admit I don't think I'm good at this, but I showed it to my friend Aubrey (who also corrected it because as you may have noticed, English is not my first language) and she said that it was good so I wanted to share it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Blaine Anderson was a sweet guy, shy, but sweet nonetheless. He was one of those people who needed to listen and observe people before feeling comfortable enough to talk to anyone. He had been that way ever since he was a kid and it actually had helped him to avoid toxic people, so why change now? It had worked with the people he considered his friends at college, and he guessed it would keep on working. So when his acting professor told him and his classmates that they were going to share an acting class with the other group —there were so many students they were separated in two groups— he got a little scared. Well excited too, but scared at the same time.

Ever since getting admitted at the National Theatre Academy, a little over a year ago, he had to face his fears and shyness every single day with every single assignment they had in class. He often asked himself if he was actually made for theatre, being that he hated attention but at the same time loved acting and being on stage. And every time those questions were instantly answered with "on stage I'm not myself, so it's not me people are actually looking at."

So the day of the shared class, he got into his most comfortable work out clothes, gave himself a pep talk in the mirror just so he wouldn't convince himself to pretend to be sick and not go to the class, and arrived an hour early to the classroom. A couple of his classmates were there and another couple of people whom he assumed were from the other group —the two groups' schedules were completely different from the other, so there was no way for either of the groups' students to really know who was in the other group—, and they all used the spare time to stretch and warm up before the professor and all the other students arrived.

Blaine stood in one side, doing his stretch/breathing routine by himself, not wanting to even look at those who entered the classroom, choosing instead to concentrate on himself and keep his anxieties at bay.

Soon enough the classroom was full of students and the professor was calling everyone and told them to choose a place so they could start the warm up routine. Blaine stood in the front, this way he could have a perfect view of his professor and also he wouldn't be able to see the other students.

"Okay everyone, let's start with the same yoga routine we always do, both groups do the same one so don't worry about that."

Blaine felt himself relax more and more during the warm up, the deep breaths and complicated poses kept his mind focused on his body and his breathing, not allowing his mind to drift or worry.

After the warm up routine was done, the professor told them to walk around the space, maintaining both the inside and the outside eye active.

"Now, keep walking, and when you hear me clap, pair up with whoever you pass by and be the most offensive you can be towards them, but just with your bodies, don't use any sounds or words."

Blaine felt himself tense a little. He was a peaceful person, he could not stand the thought of insulting someone, even though if it was via acting. So, as bad as it sounds, he decided to play it easy and did the exercise with only his classmates; as soon as he saw a student he didn't know, he gave a wild turn and searched for a familiar face.

"Very good guys, now do the same but use your bodies AND words or sounds."

Blaine felt himself tense more and more with every second that passed. Again, he focused on being close to his classmates and let them be the ones to do the exercise, him only standing and listening to them.

"Now let's make this more interesting guys. Keep walking around, when you hear the clap, pair up again with whoever you see first and seduce them with your bodies. Be exaggerated, move yourselves around them, but don't touch and don't use words or sounds."

It's safe to say Blaine felt like passing out. _'WHAT KIND OF ACTING EXERCISE WAS THIS? WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS? TO MAKE HIM DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT?'_ If that was the point then they were close to accomplishing it because Blaine felt his body tensing even more —if that was possible—, his face going red and his palms started to sweat.

Thankfully, the first person he saw when the professor clapped was his friend Nany, who immediately started to dance around him and make the most obscene and funny faces he had ever seen. He let himself smile and soon enough he was loudly laughing, even encouraging his friend to keep up the crazy moves. Perks of being a gay man, huh? He had one of the most beautiful girls in the classroom trying to seduce him and all he could do was laugh at his friend's silly faces. He wondered if maybe she was sheltering on him as much as he was on her. Any other guy— well, any other straight guy, would probably take the opportunity to use the exercise to get Nany's attention.

The professor whistled, telling them to find another person and he hugged his friend, smiling gratefully. He walked backwards, sending a wink to Nany and turned around after she reciprocated with a wink of her own.

Blaine didn't really have the time to worry about continuing the exercise, because as soon as he turned around, he was met by a pair of blue/green eyes that were intensely staring at his own.

Blaine felt himself freeze. He HAD seen this guy around the city. This guy was a dancer, Blaine had actually seen him perform once, and really, how could he forget about the hot guy who danced like he could —and he probably could— control every single muscle of his very very defined body. Blaine didn't even know this guy was studying theatre now.

Blaine was torn away from his thoughts when he saw a little smirk on the guy's lips, and then Blaine was transported to one his wildest fantasies; the blue eyed guy was moving his body around him, seducing Blaine with his breathing, with his eyes, with his fluid movements. The guy ghosted his lips on Blaine's neck, every hair on his body standing and his very sensitive skin reacting immediately. The guy's hands ghosted on Blaine's arms and he felt like his knees could give out at any moment, his eyes dangerously close to closing and just focusing on the sensations this guy was provoking on Blaine's body without even touching him. He had to be dreaming, right? There was no way that a guy Blaine fantasized for over a month after seeing him dance was moving his body graciously around him, following the order to seduce him, right?

Just when Blaine felt like his skin was going to burn into flames from the heat he was radiating, the professor whistled and the guy's movements paused.

"Very well done you guys. Now please continue with the same person but use your voices too. Remember to try to use every par of your body, even if you feel silly, that's kind of the whole point of this exercise."

If Blaine was flushed before, he was completely steaming right that moment. He felt all of his skin blushing, turning the reddest shade you can imagine. Just when he felt like his knees were about to give out, the guy positioned himself in front of Blaine and smirked once again. And then the guy opened his mouth.

"God, you're even more adorable this close."

Blaine felt his face burning and his chest constricting at the guy's words. He couldn't even comprehend if those words were bad or if they were good. Or if they were real, he might just be following instructions and saying whatever came into his mind.

"I couldn't get more lucky, having you right in front of me when the instruction was made, could I?" The guy said and started to slowly walk around Blaine. "Has anybody told you that you have an amazing body? You must be trained on dancing too, I bet. I've seen you act, did you know? I came to watch your group's final exam last semester. The way your body moves with such a grace, makes you think that having such control is an easy task. Have you ever danced? I'd love to dance with you someday."

Blaine's mind was torn between feeling flattered and feeling offended. This guy couldn't just be mocking him, could he? His mind didn't have enough time to keep processing what was happening because next thing he new, his back was being pressed to a toned and firm chest, the guy's lips against Blaine's ear.

"I kinda wish I hadn't been so eager to do this to you, just so I could see what you had to say about me, or to see the way you seduce your men. Will you show me, Blaine? Will you show me how you would seduce me?"

Before Blaine could react about this guy knowing his name, the professor whistled and instructed them to take a break and drink some water. The guy stepped back, separating his body from Blaine's and walked in front of him, sending him a wink before heading to his stuff and grab his bottle of water. Blaine, in some kind of trance, walked towards his bag and pulled his bottle of water, drinking the whole thing in one go.

"What was that?"

Blaine turned around and saw his friend Nany with a quirked eyebrow and smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked and Nany rolled her eyes. Before she could answer, the professor called them to go back to the middle of the huge classroom.

"You guys remember who you were paired up with in the last exercise, yeah? Good, now please make two lines, one in front of the other and be sure to be standing in front of who you got paired with."

This just got better and better, huh? Blaine took a deep breath and walked to where he saw the guy, standing in front of him but refusing to meet his eye. His body had reacted in so many ways in the past hour, he didn't want to risk losing himself again in those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Are you all paired? Alright! Now both lines, please take five steps backwards." They followed the instruction and now both lines were widely separated from the other. "We are going to keep the seducing theme, seeing as it's working out so well. Now what you'll do is, walk towards to who you are paired with and seduce them while you walk. Dance, jump, roll, do whatever your body feels like doing. Once you get there, do the same but backwards until you stand where you are now. One line at a time. Understood?" They all nodded and the professor walked towards her computer, putting some jazzy music to help them. "Let's start with this line." The professor signaled Blaine's line.

Before Blaine could worry, the music was turned up and he had to start the exercise. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and remembered a dance routine he had learned a while ago in a dance extracurricular. He opened his eyes and started moving forward, keeping his eyes connected to the floor, moving gracefully his body, following the memorized movements. Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the blue eyed guy. From there, it was impossible to NOT stare into those eyes. The guy had an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes were open and observant. Those eyes made Blaine forget about the routine he was doing, and he just let his body flow with the music and let it do whatever it wanted. He thought he heard laughter and cat calls around him, but his mind and body were completely connected with the guy standing in front of him.

When he got in the line again, the professor instructed the other line to do the same and turned up the music again. It was a good song, but Blaine couldn't really focus on what song it was. All he could focus on was the guy's hands moving, touching skin Blaine was craving to touch. The guy's tongue licking around those pink lips. Those feet moving fluidly on the floor. Those eyes scanning up and down Blaine's body. Those eyes that were now mere inches away from his. Blaine could feel the guy's hard breathing against his face, could feel the heat radiating from the guy's body, could smell the hint of sweat and deodorant, deliciously combined. Blaine licked his lips and the guy started to move backwards, using his whole body strategically and wisely, until he was back in line and the professor's voice resounded in the classroom.

"I'm very pleased with today's results you guys! As you may have noticed, these were very clown-esque exercises, made to help you guys loosen up your bodies and feel more comfortable with yourselves! This is all for today, I'll see you next week in your respective schedules."

And with that, the class was over. Blaine could see all of the students walking towards their bags, chatting and laughing with each other. Blaine saw the guy sending him a small smile before he walked to what Blaine assumed were the guy's friends. Just then, Blaine felt a hand in his arm and he looked to his side, seeing Nany giving him a knowing smile.

"Come on, honey bun, let's go pick up some lunch."

* * *

 _'What did they mean with "clown-esque"?' That was everything but clown. Those exercises were pure sex, untouched, full of desire sex!'_

Blaine was lost in his thoughts while he picked around his food, sitting at a table on the academy's cafeteria. Nany got stuck with a professor they had seen in the corridor right after they left the classroom, so he was now sitting with his classmates in the cafeteria. His head popped up when he heard a voice walking towards the table he was sitting at, a voice he had heard right next to his ear not even twenty minutes ago. The guy and a couple more students were now joining them on the table. He tried to focus on his lunch, but he couldn't help and listen to what everyone in the table was saying. Not that he cared, he just wanted to hear the guy's voice again, as pathetic as that sounds.

"...so funny! I loved it, I cracked up so many times!"

"Yeah me too, that last one exercise was the funniest one. Did you see how Adrian just lied on the floor and yelled 'just fuck me, just do it' to Lenin? Oh man I couldn't keep a straight face."

"It definitely helps if you want to play a goofy character, with all this loose corporality and free movements."

Blaine felt as though he had been on a different class than all these people. Funny? Cracked up? Goofy characters? What were they talking about? He couldn't be the only one as affected as he was! Oh god, had he made it up all in his head? Was the guy laughing at him the whole time?

"Of course, not all of us really used the exercises for what they were meant to, right Kurt? You were pretty into it, but not the way you were supposed to."

"Shut up!"

Blaine's head snapped up at the voice and looked into those blue eyes. The guy's voice. The guy who apparently was named Kurt. The guy who those guys were joking with about "being into it". Wait, so he hadn't made it up? What?

Blaine felt surprised to see a blush forming on the guy's, Kurt's, cheeks and to see a little smile headed his way. Blaine sent him a soft and bashful smile and stared at his food once again.

"Kurt, you're in my spot, why don't you sit over here?" Blaine looked up and saw his friend Nany standing behind him, sending a way too big smile to Kurt and signaling the empty space next to Blaine. Nany knew Kurt?

"Nany you've never had a spot in this table, what are you tal.."

"Well now I do and I think you should sit here." Nany said and everyone at the table agreed, jokingly pushing Kurt out of his seat and cat calling both Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine felt like carving a hole right there and hiding forever. We was so going to have a serious talk with Nany that night over the phone.

"Oh my god I can't believe you guys. Blaine, would you like to take a walk with me, away from all these losers?"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt looking at him expectantly. _'So he does know my name.'_ He smiled and nodded, not really trusting his voice. He got up and threw a sideways glare to Nany, who gave him in return a sweet innocent smile.

Once they both were walking side by side, the cat calls and whistles multiplied, and Blaine felt his ears burning from embarrassment. Kurt just took his hand and guided them to a little bench outside the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry about them! I wish I could say they are never like that but that would be a fat lie because they're always like that when it comes to you and I'm so sorry you had to actually see and hear it I promise it won't ever happen again I–"

"What do you mean 'they're always like that when it comes to you'?" Blaine asked, as soon as his mind caught up with what he heard. Like, what?

Kurt opened his eyes like an owl and his mouth dropped open forming a little 'o'.

"Oh, did I really say that? Oh wow. Didn't actually mean to say that at loud, at least not now. Man I guess I now have to face it, huh?" Kurt said, rubbing a now blushed face and Blaine felt a little smile forming in his lips with this. Seeing Kurt during the exercises made him think that Kurt was some kind of sex machine, one of those guys full of themselves trying to lure poor souls like Blaine's. Seeing him this nervous made him more human, more real, and some kind of re comforting. "Well then confession time. I've been... watching you for a little while... not in a creepy way I promise!" Kurt hurried to add after seeing Blaine wide eyes. "I mean, I've been watching you perform, ever since that time you and Nany performed with my friend Amanda. That's how I met Nany, actually, but never got to actually meet you. I have a couple of friends in here and they told me about this shared class they were going to have with your group. The professor is a friend of mine, so I just asked if I could come join today's class, just so I could see you and maybe talk to you. I know that is pathetic and you're probably wondering why you're still here listening to me ramble away. I wouldn't judge you if you get up and leave or think I'm a creep and it's okay if you want to say that you never want to see me ever ever again I mean I came on to you pretty strong during those exercises but I couldn't really hold myself but I'm sorry if I made you uncomf–"

"Kurt!" Blaine said with a quivering voice and a little smile "Do you like coffee? Would you like to grab some with me?"

"You mean now? For real? Of course! Are you sure?" Kurt said in a rush, a smile creeping on his face. Blaine only nodded, his cheeks red and a bashful smile on his mouth. "God you're adorable when you blush. I'll go grab my stuff and see you outside, okay?"

Blaine blushed some more and nodded. Kurt had his hand on the door handle when he turned around and called for Blaine.

"Just so you know, Blaine, everything I said during the exercises was true. I'll see you outside in five." He winked and walked inside.

Oh man, he was so definitely going to have a serious talk that night on the phone with Nany.


End file.
